This application relates to the field of signal conversion, and more particularly to pseudorandom selection of converter elements in an electrical signal converter. Conversion generally involves converting one species of signal to another species. For example, a digital-to-analog (DAC) converter receives a binary-encoded digital signal and outputs a corresponding analog signal. Similarly, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) receives an analog input signal and outputs a corresponding binary-encoded digital signal. Certain electrical signal converters have a plurality of converter elements, for example with each converter element operating on one bit of input and providing one bit of output.